Stormwind Guard's Card
} |mode= } |arg= } |icon=INV_ValentinesCard02 |itemid=22143 |duration=7 days |ilvl=1 |name=Stormwind Guard's Card |stack=20 |quality=Common |effect=Use: Combines 5 Stormwind Guard's Cards into a Bundle of Cards.}} A Stormwind Guard's Card is a pledge gift given out by NPCs during the Love is in the Air seasonal event. These are combined into packages which are in turn hierarchically combined with other pledge packages for buffs and rewards. All of the Love is in the Air pledge gifts are non-functional as regards their name and picture. You cannot read a Stormwind Guard's Card. Source Stormwind Guard's Card is one of two pledge items (the other is ) that can be found inside a or a , given by Stormwind Guards as part of the Love is in the Air event. There is always one and only one of these two pledge items in each of these containers. (The Pledge of Friendship contains only the pledge item; the Pledge of Adoration contains functional gifts as well.) The odds of getting either pledge item appear to be about even, but in the short run you are likely to get a stack of one while trying for the other. You will need one free inventory slot or a current stack of less than 20 Stormwind Guard's Cards in order to remove a Stormwind Guard's Card from its container. To remove the Stormwind Guard's Card from its container, right click the Pledge of Adoration or Pledge of Friendship to open it. Ingredient If you have five or more Stormwind Guard's Cards in your inventory, right clicking on any of them will consume five and create a . Objective of * (One Stormwind Guard's Card is required and is consumed when the quest is turned in.) Notes Inventory space The Pledge of Adoration: Stormwind and Pledge of Friendship: Stormwind container items do not stack. Opening your Pledges of Friendship: Stormwind should save inventory space, since both pledge items stack 20 high. It is generally useful to NOT autoloot a Pledge of Adoration container - the Love is in the Air event items quickly consume any available inventory space. If you have autoloot turned on, you can hold down the shift key while right clicking the Pledge of Adoration to not autoloot it. You can then remove only the items that you need at the moment. Be careful when combining these into packages, the Stormwind Guard's Card pledge item stacks 20 high, but the Bundle of Cards package item does not stack at all. Stormwind Guards All of the s are humans. For the Love is in the Air gift items given by non-guard NPCs, the race of the NPC, not the location, determines which city's gift item you get. Since all of a city's guard NPCs are the same race, the distinction does not come into play for the pledge items. Transferability This is a conjured item. It cannot be sold at the Auction House, mailed nor put in a guild bank tab, but it can be given, sold, or traded with other player characters using the trade window. Unfortunately, that means you cannot pass these directly to an alt on the same account. Duration This item is primarily useful during Love is in the Air and the seven day duration of the item is longer than the event, so is not a handicap. It does prevent you from saving these for the following year. Players' observations *''I found, more often than not, the two guards by the bank entrance gave the Stormwind Guard's Card the most. This is on the Alleria server.'' *''I play on the Darkspear server though, the guards near Stockade gave the Stormwind Guard's Card the most.'' See also There is a plethora of individual items that are combined in this seasonal event to form successively larger collections. For details, see the main Love is in the Air article. External links